


Music Cues (with closet weeaboos!)

by CalmMango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa!Ymir, M/M, and Dork!Ymir, cause thats where its at yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmMango/pseuds/CalmMango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern world AU (You must realize early on that I only do AUs) Explicit for sexy times</p><p>After a late night, Krista comes home to some great news. One thing leads to another and Ymir tries out something more romantic for the two. What starts off as a steamy love-making session doesn't end as planned.</p><p>It's just lil ol' me peeking my head in the VAST VOID known as the yumikuri ship. AU cause that's all I do (yay moar rhyming) Futa!Ymir. Has most main characters & side ships. One-shot. :K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Cues (with closet weeaboos!)

Her hands press first to each other in a nervous rub, before to her temple to calm said nerves.

This would… be okay. Right? Her phone fumbles into the speakers set, slicking into place.

The front door clicks closed softly down the hall and the woman straightens her back. Yes, her effort isn't going to go for nothing. The living room light illuminates the room in a soft glow; this effect only adds onto the angelic like glow coming from her girlfriend. After shrugging off a thin coat and boots, she pads across into the kitchen, flicking on another light. The brunette's eyebrow twitches.

"Dammit Krista, always lighting up the house." She mutters briefly, moving into the room the shut off the first light. A sound of recognition slides from the other space. Her footsteps quicken to acknowledge it.

Krista sits upon the counter, glass of… orange juice swirling lazily 'round as her hand shifts. Before she can begin to verbalize her thoughts, Ymir is already leaning beside, voice taking up the silence. "Why the hell are you drinking orange juice at 10 at night?"

She blinks, as if the answer is obvious. "I want to. Also, orange juice is good anytime of day." She in turn mutters as the blonde takes another long sip, swinging her feet back and forth.

"Ahh fuck, okay." The sip ends.

"Why're you so nervous tonight honey?" She starts, reaching up to brush her fingertips against a freckled cheek. The skin underneath heats up quickly.

"I'm not nervous! How the hell would you know?" Ymir blurts louder than intended. In reply is another blue eyed blink; each one just seems to point out her obliviousness to common things --or at least in her mind.

"You curse more when you're nervous,  _not_  when you're angry." She pauses to set the glass down and wrap her clothed legs around her lower back, succeeding in the motion of pulling her closer. "So tell me."

A long breath exhales through her nose, ending the incoming barrage of negative thoughts. "I… just wanted to tell you I got a promotion. But… we might have to move closer, so they can get to me better." Lips quirking up in the corners with a smile, she adds, "But the really good part is you and I both don't gotta work over-time anymore, babe."

The clock ticks by uselessly corner, only alerting her of the ongoing silence.

"EEE!"

In midst of giggles and squeals, she's finally released out of the surprisingly strong hug by the girl. Her voice alone rivals dog whistles from all around, primarily dragging out her name's syllables in the beginning. "Ymmir! That's amazing, I'm so proud of you!"

A series of chuckles leave her lips. "Yeah; I need to learn to listen you ya more, huh?"

"Mm hm" Krista nods her approval before pulling her in for a kiss, hand drifting to the back of her neck. It's innocent enough, a lingering peck at first. However, after the intense match of gazes that follows, it becomes much more passionate than initially intended. The glass of juice long forgotten, small hands wander over broad shoulders and back, the larger one's just caressing the smaller girl's soft form.

The phrase 'One thing leads to another' is used reverently as the blonde is carried down the hall and laid on a bed. She whines when the butterfly kisses to her neck are broken, and the towering form over her leaves. Sitting up on elbows, she looks over the other.

"Whyyy" She whines louder, but cuts herself off as soon as warm music spreads throughout the space. The lights dim in turn, not fully shrouding them in darkness, but close and Ymir returns with a fierce flush. "Aww did you plan this?" She coos out loud, pushing the dark fringe out of her forehead to reveal brown eyes.

"Maybe…" Ymir lets a finger trace on the bedsheet, shrugging. Despite her cool demeanor, she struggles to replace the mood back as it was previously. Krista seems to read minds when she purrs into an ear, hands reaching up to grip her shirt dangerously.

"Maybe…. We shouldn't let it go to waste."

It's times like these her lover is no longer, innocent, sweet, little Krista, Ymir thinks, but becomes an insatiably passionate  _Historia_ , to which excites her beyond belief. "Historia…" She smirks when using her normally forbidden middle name. The woman in reply wraps her legs around her lower back like earlier, pulling her down for a slow,  _oh so slow_ , kiss. It seems to drain every inch of snide sarcasm right out of her.

It’d be a lie to say it didn't suck the air right from her lungs also. Under lidded eyes, Krista asks softly, "And why are your clothes still on?" fingering the fabric.

"Oh fuck-- shit well I don't know. They just got there, I'll get’em off." She stammers, up from her position and begins to hurriedly taking off her shirt. "Uh just give me a sec-" She kicks out of her tight jeans, catching one leg still inside halfway and tripping onto the floor. "Shit goddamn!"

Krista can't hold back a brief giggle as her flustered girlfriend jumps right back above her, eager. "Why are  _your_ clothes still on huh?" She counters, attempting to direct the attention from her previous flounder and embarrassment.

But, oh, she knows how to respond. The blonde only blinks before running single nail down her cheek to throat, watching in satisfaction as it swallows on reaction. " _Because you haven't taken them off yet_ " comes the reply. Brown eyes widen and a head nods frantically.

"F-fuck, yeah I knew that." She manages and peels off each article of her lovers clothing, trying to keep whatever feeling is going, fueling her sex drive like fire. Words are no longer of use she determines, as the songs switch seamlessly. Each one alters the mood from passionate, to sensual, to rough and back again.

The pace is seamless, and eventually soft moans echo, filling the room with even more sound. A creamy neck is alight with flutters off kisses, aiming their direction to her collarbone, and eventually the valley between her breasts. The steady flow of even breathing hitches there, bringing attention to the area.

A warm mouth closes over a pink nipple, and it breaks again. Another hand expertly dips over the smooth dip of her abdomen. It teases somehow, sliding down an equally heated thigh, then back up again. The massage is sexually frustrating, building up the pressure inside her chest. Eventually it reaches the desired destination, beginning to stroke the straining bud between her folds.

The blonde’s air supply cuts off so sharp, it's close to having the wind knocked from there. Shaking hands grip damp brown hair. An unintelligible whine escapes above the music for the moment. It's all for naught, when the sensation dies down, to brush that same digit inside impressively hot entrance. It dances inside her, each movement pulling her so much closer to climax. Her hips jerk in protest for more.

"You seem wet enough.." She whispers briefly into her chest. "Wanna go for it on that alone?" The words send shivers, or whichever better describes the feeling going down Krista's spine. Throat closing shut, only a nod is given; those slender fingers are replaced with something considerably larger. Ymir rests on her elbows as her hips gradually meet with her lovers, groaning under her breath at the warmth enveloping her shaft.

A beat after to adjust, she sets a gentle pace, holding back the urge to just ram into her. Krista seems to melt into each thrust, clenching tighter, moaning louder.

The action is done by accident, or more perhaps coincidence; her hips lift up in the pleasured attempt for more and Ymir complies at the same time, grazing against _that one spot_ her fingers are too short to ever reach. All that comes as the effect are slick walls clamping down harder than before, the blonde's cries. If pure pleasure could take the form of as a sound, that's it.

"There?" she asks between a pant, body curving in a fast rhythm.

Her voice shakes as she inhales a deep breath. " _There_ "

Each and every over movement is pushed in that upwards direction, milking more noises from the woman for all its worth. Air becomes heavier, thicker than it should be. A sharp beat appears in a couple songs, and unconsciously both match the pace, climaxes coming faster and faster. Smaller hands fumble to wrap around freckled shoulders, pulling the down for a passionate kiss.

Mouths roam over one another, hands wandering in need of release. Sweat glazes over every patch of skin touched and soon enough moans become insistent, desperate. Gasping for breath, Krista breaks away; for both the intoxicating high rises higher.

Higher, the pressure building stronger.

And stronger.

Lost in the midst of pleasure, neither note the subtle lines of the song, ending quiet with soft whispers.

"T-turn it up louder…" Krista groans after a particularly delicious roll of the hips and Ymir fumbles with one hand for the remote, clicking it up as high as it can go, only three extra clicks. Hurriedly, she flings it back onto bed to return control of her movements.

Now the words become somewhat legible, but die off, declaring the end of that song. Another seemingly starts the same way, music quiet for a couple seconds. Krista shuts her eyes, clenching tighter at the feeling of her impending orgasm.  Her abdomen dips with a groan. "Ymir! I'm, I’m-“

**Seid ihr das Essen nein,**

The blonde squeaks at the ear piercing blast of German.

**Wir sind der Jäger!**

Ymir's pace ceases. Her eyes widen in horror and frustration. Wrong Playlist.

"What the fu-"

**HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!**

Amidst the hard trumpets and orchestra filling the room, Krista sits up and shouts "TURN IT OFF" voice barely audible. Ymir fumbles over for the remote, yet the device clatters to the floor, becoming enveloped in the darkness.

**Wir, sind, Jä-ger!**

She curses loudly again, flailing over and unto the floor. Looking into the black void called her bedroom floor; she ends up turning to Krista in defeat. She yells something while crawling over to the edge of the bed, voice inaudible due to the musical chanting. Her hand points to the phone and she gulps, nodding quickly.

**HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!**

Both women scramble to the blaring speakers. In her scuffle to climb over and reach it, the blonde trips on the covers, crashing head first into the older woman. Ymir grunts, back slamming into her bookcase from the awkward positioning.

**Wir, sind, Jä-ger!**

A cracking sound ensures; Krista's sharp cry afterwards claim it. A couple gaming cases and manga drop down, while the heavy speakers just wobble a moment. Brown eyes watch in horror as they tip over fall onto her forehead then crotch, just as irony would intend.

All music is cut off instantly, leaving only the groans of the two injured on the floor. Krista manages with a deep groan, "9-1-1, Ymir. Call it." Her girlfriend nods, pain taking any possible snide remarks from her will, and reaches weakly for the phone still lodged inside the speaker-block between her legs.

* * *

 "Well Ms. Lenz that should be enough now. It was just a sprain, so you'll be fine. Pretty close to a shattered wrist, so you should consider yourself lucky." The doctor pats the tight wrapping around her wrist. Ymir growls, looking the other way as her hands continue to hold the large bag of ice against her crotch, another above her brows. She tunes out as the doctor continues to explain the specifics of what to do next, leaving that for Krista to listen to.

Instead, in the corner of her eyes she catches a large group of people enter through the double doors, making a beeline for their bed. The nurses seems wary until one with an oddly familiar red scarf pulls it down to say somethi-

"Ahh fuck" She curses lowly, rubbing her temples. The doctor leaves to go get some papers and talk to the nurse, right on time when a certain loud blonde appears.

"This is priceless!" He chortles, Bertholdt soon following along.

The group piles into the enclosed area, compiling of …well, _everyone_. Mikasa takes the only seat near the head of the bed, to which Annie later joins her lap. Other than the usual look of indifference they muster, now they look like their struggling to hold back a smile.

Sasha steals another woman passing by's Jello before sprawling beside them on the bed. "How'd you guys even get hurt?"

Eren seems to grin wider at that, motioning to Ymir's iced crotch through red boxers.

Both flush horribly; the darker decides to add snidely, "Eren you fucking… douchecanoe! Shut up, you don’t know anything."

Connie almost spits out his pudding(also stolen from a nearby patient) at the insult.

Reiner just smirks, raising a clipboard from the small table. "I beg to differ; this brief says in fact you guys were doing the nasty." He flashes the papers. The freckled woman growls, chucking the nearest projectile at them both.

Mikasa clears her throat and in moments the rambunctious laughter has died down to quiet snorts. As all eyes face the stoic couple, Annie motions to the smaller girl's robe, long night shirt, then other's tank top and boxers; this mostly announcing the absence of proper clothing.

"You guys sure do look like you were having sex, but I don't even know the details. I doubt anyone else does either."

Ymir's eyes widen in realization. "Yeah, Krista who the hell did you call?" Gazes click onto the girl.

"I only called around 11 to tell Armin why I couldn't come to the meeting tomorrow. He sounded like he was running so I just thought he was gonna shrug it off and keep jogging or something." She finishes the desperate ramble and points to Armin, leaving all eyes to swoop to him. The boy raises his hands in defense.

"E-Eren over heard my call and then went to text everyone else about it!"

Mikasa suddenly frowns, shifting Annie to one side to stare at the boy. "I'm confused. Around 11 you were at home, not running. I left Annie to borrow your laptop; you were both talking in Eren's room." Black eyes squint in distaste.

The blonde and brunette flush, sharing a panicked glance. A short guffaw comes from Jean and Ymir both, murmurs appear from the others. Reiner gives a large wad of money to Annie with a grumble, tossing the bills over to her while everyone else seems to exchange currency or I-O-U's briefly. Armin looks nothing short of horrified.

Eren hurriedly points back at his stepsister to redirect the attention. "Hey! So what! I-I saw you in  _just_  a nightshirt when you came in anyway; what we're you and Annie  _doing_  huh?" The innuendos are heavy.

Annie however seems unfazed, continuing to count the bills with her girlfriend. She replies in monotone, "We were fucking. Afterwards I wanted to watch the Lion King so she took your computer." Steel blue eyes flash up and a tinge of a smirk hints the corners of her lips. "Try hiding your gay porn better, it was all over the desktop. Pretty obvious." They flicker to the other flustered blonde "Same for you too Armin. You and your yaoi I mean."

Mikasa loses her composure and muffles laughs into the back of her hoodie, nodding at him in agreement. Baffled at the blunt answer he just sits back with a scowl. Mikasa's been less clingy since she started dating Annie anyway, so really he's not surprised, but these are one of the few times she’s enjoyed a good joke directed towards her brother.

Ymir throws her hands up, finished with laughing at the boys, but not done with showing her aggravation.

"What I really want to know is, how the hell did you all get in here anyway?"

A nurse interrupts the full area, sticking her head in through the curtains curiously. "Umm Ms. Lenz and Ms-"

She raises a hand, cutting her off. "Just stick with Ymir."

"Oh, okay. Well Dr. Wells sent the rest of your paperwork to the front desk. You can receive it on your way out with your…" She frowns at the large group, clearly unbelieving. " _family._ "

They give sheepish smiles to them both in response of a glare once the white-clad woman leaves.

Soon (after a couple more minutes of bickering) they make their way out the building. Connie and Sasha vouch to take them home, along with everyone else in his van (how else did they all get there in such a hurry)

The ride is relaxing, the teases dying down considerably until one gets an idea. That one in particular being Eren. The block before their house, he belches" HAH HAH HAH HA!" To which soon everyone else joins in, voices breaking in-between laughter.

Ooh funny guy.

By the time they reach the abode, Ymir is deep red in anger, Krista is red in embarrassment and Eren has a wonderfully new black eye.

* * *

 She sighs against the door frame, rubbing her temples like the beginning of the night. It's implicitly found that the rest of the playlist was indeed, openings and closings from countless anime's.  Krista puts on a coffeepot, moving over to pull her down (with her good hand) and press a kiss there.

She only stares at the floor. "God, babe, I had on the fucking wrong playlist. I feel like weeaboo trash. I'm sorry."

Another kiss, on the bridge of her nose. "You kinda are weeaboo trash, Mir. I mean, just take a look at the room."

She frowns at the response, but lets her continue. "There's not even enough space to put something without getting an eyeful of Japanese." However, despite the derogatory comments, blue eyes shine like the smile on her face. "But don't be sorry for it; you're my weeaboo trash."

A kiss to the lips, lingering longer than the others. She runs her darker thumb over a paler hand. "I love you. Maybe when you're better I can make it up again?"

Her arms wrap around her neck, pull her closer. "Yes… I'd love that." Thin brows go stern. "No music though. That's forever a no-no."

Both agree and going in for another kiss, leaving the night on a lighter note.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled "Ymir-fucking-ruins-everything-with-anime-theme-songs-btw-Krista-is-a-goddess-Oh-and-apparently-Eren-and-Armin-are-fucking-now-so-that's-cool-too". I can't say Ymir is the only one though, Armin has some stuff goin on too, but that's left up into the imagination O3O
> 
> Was done because Ymir as dork & Krista turning into Historia: the-fucking-sex-goddess in the bedroom is my all-time fave headcanon. Also because of seeing the cast doing karaoke to Guren No Yumiya(theme song of snk) on Tumblr made it too hard not to do this.
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
